


Oceanside

by ami_ven



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru takes a walk on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceanside

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "If sand and salt have the answer" (Dry the River)

Michiru walked along the beach, bare toes sinking into the warm sand with every step, the edges of gentle waves lapping her ankles. The sun was just setting, painting the sky in vivid oranges, golds, pinks and purples.

She felt calmer beside the ocean, listening to the waves. Problems had much simpler answers on the beach, and Michiru could feel the tension drain out of herself.

Mind clear, she turned to walk back the way she had come… and saw Haruka standing on the dune, three-year-old Hotaru on her hip. She greeted them each with a kiss.

“Let’s go home.”

THE END


End file.
